


Solo-Dameron

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe College AU [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe proposes to Ben.





	Solo-Dameron

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
Ever since Poe made the commitment to propose, he’s been nervous.

Even picking out the right ring is difficult. Poe can’t help but be nervous. What if Ben doesn’t like that ring? What if he doesn’t like that ring? Finally, he finds one, a fine silver ring, to give to Ben. He pays for it, thanks the cashier, before going to their flat.

Ben. His Ben. So strong, so kind, so creative, so funny. He has his flaws, but of all the people that Poe wants to spend the rest of his life with, it’s Ben. He can only hope that Ben feels the same way.

***

Poe’s really spoiling him rotten, Ben thinks, even looking at the candles that Poe’s set up, the food, everything. He’s been working on the story of Kylo Ren’s father, which he’s been struggling with more than a little bit, and so Poe setting all this up...either Poe’s just being Poe (also known as possibly the sweetest man alive) or there’s something special going on.

“Do you like it?” Poe says, even as Ben takes a sip of the wine.

“Poe,” Ben says softly, “You don’t have to do this for me.”

“It’s a special occasion.”

Ben raises an eyebrow. “I’m interested.”

Poe gets out of his chair and gets down on one knee. He sighs. “Ben...I love you. I’ve been with you for only three years, but I know there’s no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with.”

“What are you saying?”

“Ben Solo...will you marry me?”

Ben draws him into his arms, spins him around, all but crushing him against his chest. Eventually, he withdraws, grinning at Poe.

“Ben...” Poe says.

“Yes,” Ben says. “Poe Dameron, I will marry you.”

Poe takes out the ring and slips it on Ben’s finger. Even feeling it on his finger, it just feels right being there. The evolution of their relationship. How far they’ve come. They’re both grinning, and there’s something about all this that’s just infectious.

Ben has to call everyone. Has to tell everyone. Has to tell people about the engagement. Because they’re not just boyfriends anymore, but future husbands. He can imagine introducing himself, saying that he’s Poe’s _husband_ and the very thought gets him giddy.

“Ben?” Poe says.

“What do you think?” Ben says. “Ben Solo-Dameron...sounds right, doesn’t it?”

“It sounds perfect,” Poe says.

***

Ben takes a break from writing for the night to update the others about his and Poe’s engagement. In time, there are comments congratulating Ben and Poe on their engagement, and Ben’s grinning. Even the occasional troll can’t really do anything to burst a hole in the sheer giddiness that Ben feels. They’re lying in bed, and eventually Ben sets his phone to DO NOT DISTURB because he just wants to cuddle in his now-fiancé’s arms and let Poe just love him...

Poe nuzzles him. “You feeling all right?"

“Mmmmm...” Ben hums softly. “I should be writing, but I don’t want to do anything.”

Poe chuckles against his neck. “That kind of night?”

“I just want to snuggle with you.”

“As my fiancé desires,” Poe says. He kisses Ben’s neck, presses his cheek against it.

Ben sighs contentedly. It’s times like these that he just loves being taken care of and loved. Poe rests his cheek against his neck, and Ben drifts off into sleep, knowing that they’ll have to set a date for the wedding, but for now, they’re good as husbands in this very room.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'm getting used to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718089) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd)




End file.
